The present disclosure relates to a data analysis reporting tool. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a data analysis reporting tool that delivers interactive content with dynamic visualizations to users.
Conventionally, datasets in an enterprise data warehouse are accessed by users through an integration layer which provides access to the vast amount of data in the enterprise data warehouse, but require significant computer resources and time to effectively retrieve, analyze, extract, transform, and load data for presentation to users. Further, any user with access to the enterprise data warehouse may have access to data that is not relevant to that particular user, or may even be of a sensitive nature that should not be exposed to the user. Additionally, the vast amounts of data in the enterprise data warehouse require network access to the database and integration layer tools to provide presentation of the data dynamically to users.